1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jam detection device, a conveying device, an image recording apparatus, and a connection status detection method. In particular, the present invention relates to a technology of detecting a connection status of wirings for detecting conveyance errors in conveyance of cut sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there have been known ink jet recording apparatuses in which ink liquid droplets are ejected from nozzle holes of an ink jet head, and cut sheets of paper are used as recording media, and images are formed and recorded on recording surfaces of the sheets of paper. In such ink jet recording apparatuses, the sheets of paper are conveyed from a sheet feeding section to an image forming section, images are formed on the image forming section and are thereafter conveyed to a drying section, and the sheets of paper are heated and dried in the drying section and are thereafter discharged to a sheet discharging tray.
In a case where some errors occur in conveyance of sheets of paper, a sheet of paper may remain in the apparatus. Particularly, if a sheet of paper remains in a heat generation section such as a heater which is provided in the drying section, a problem arises in that the sheet of paper may be burned.
Regarding such a problem, JP2012-213895A describes a technology of detecting whether a sheet of paper remains in a heat generation section by detecting whether a sheet of paper enters and goes out at an appropriate timing through a sensor, which is for detecting the presence or absence of a sheet of paper in the heat generation section, and a sensor which is for controlling the timing of detecting the presence or absence of a sheet of paper in the heat generation section.
Further, JP2005-059569A describes a technology of detecting the presence or absence of a tray at an appropriate timing by controlling the timing on the basis of an amount of rotation of a roller.